


Chi ha l’amor nel petto, ha lo sprone a’fianchi

by Almost_Star_Struck



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: 1960s, Anal Fingering, Fingerfucking, Game Spoilers, Giorgi is a shit, M/M, Mob Husbands, Period-Typical Racism, Pre-Heist, Racist Language, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almost_Star_Struck/pseuds/Almost_Star_Struck
Summary: Giorgi wants Lincoln to be his man. Lincoln has other plans, but no one crosses a Marcano without facing consequences. WARNING: Game spoilers.Not Betaed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Racist language based on the time period and the in-game canon.

_July, 1964_

_Delray Hollow, New Bordeaux_

Lincoln smirked as Giorgi rolled up in his newest ride, a cobalt blue cobra. “Damn…who’d you have to whack to pay for her?”

Giorgi leaned over the door and grinned, patting the side panel. “Just a few crackers from the French Ward who weren’t kicking up to my Uncle.” He gestured to the passenger’s side and said, “Feel like takin’ a drive or has your old man got you running shit today?”

Taking a glance back at the bar, Lincoln frowned, tugging at the hem of his brown tanktop, “Actually, I’m supposed to make a delivery down to Barclay-“ Giorgi waved him off before he could finish.

“Oh come on, you gonna always do what he tells you? It’ll get done.” He leaned over dug out a beer from the back seat, waving it enticingly. “Come on, Lincoln. Sammy will find someone else to take care of it.”

Eying the bottle, Lincoln sighed and smiled sheepishly, hopping over the side door and sliding into the seat next to Giorgi. The other man grinned and handed over the beer. “There we go.” He revved the engine to the muscle car as he switched gears. “Hear this baby purr? Fuck!” Giorgi patted the leather lined wheel and pulled away from the bar as Lincoln used his keys to bust off the bottle cap, taking a good long drink.

“She looks and sounds as oiled as a river rat in a levy,” Lincoln licked his lips and watched as Giorgi drove through the Hollow, catching the eye of every one walking the sidewalks. Hard not to with a car this nice.

Giorgi just grinned and pulled his sunglasses out of his vest, putting them on as he drove North back to the Downtown bridge. “Thinking of taking her to Burke’s later on. Have them look at the engine and see if we can make some improvements. Not that she ain’t good as is.”

Lincoln finished off the beer and tossed the bottle out of the car, watching it shatter against the cement curb as they started onto the on ramp. “Sounds like a plan. Gonna take her racing? Bet she’ll beat the Tanner Twins no problem.”

Giorgi laughed, “Oh she’ll rip them both a new hole, Lincoln.” He pushed down on the gas, speeding up to reach the apex of the bridge as he switched gears. He took his foot off the petal on the way down, letting gravity carry them into the Downtown District. “But I was thinking…of maybe taking her down to California, actually.” He began to break as the light turned red and glanced over to Lincoln, “Seems like the kinda car that’d be nice to drive around the bay.”

Yeah, Lincoln could see that, Giorgi rounding the Monterey with a few girls in the back, some beers and a blanket for a sunset dalliance on the Pacific shores. “It’s a nice beach car, definitely. Be good for pickin’ up chicks.”

“You wanna come?”

Lincoln blinked, watching as Giorgi turned North, heading to the Frisco Fields’ freeway. “Giorgi, I can’t just up and go to California.”

“Why not? You and your old man work for my old man. Just say you’re keeping me safe or something.” Giorgi shrugged, “Not like my old man will say no to a little extra muscle.” He pulled out his handgun and twirled it around his index finger as he drove, “I can handle myself, but there’s always assholes out for Marcano blood.”

Watching as Giorgi put the weapon down against the seat, Lincoln said, “Yeah, but-“

“No buts, Lincoln.” Giorgi weaved through the freeway traffic and smirked, “Look, whatever you need taken care of, we’ll get people on it. I really want you to come with me. That so hard to understand?”

Giorgi glanced back at him, his shades sliding down the length of his nose. Lincoln swallowed and shook his head. “No, it ain’t.”

“Good! Sides, it’ll be nice to get out of this fuckin’ town. New Bordeaux…it’s a _shithole._ ” Giorgi looked back to the road, “Our shithole, but still…” He sighed and shook his head. “Anyhow, you’ll love California. Weather’s not a fucking hurricane every day and it ain’t humid.”

Lincoln smirked, “Be nice to get away from that for a while.”

“We can even go swimming without worrying about gators too,” Giorgi added.

“If you don’t wanna deal with gators, there’s pools for that.”

Giorgi shook his head, “A pool’s not as nice as the ocean or a lake. There’s something about not being in some rich asshole’s house, knowing that they’re policing your every move, waiting for some sort of weakness.” They drifted off the freeway exit, passing through the manicured lawns of Frisco Fields.

Lincoln nodded and asked, “Got anymore beer back there?”

“A whole fucking cooler. Help yourself.”

Chuckling, Lincoln turned around and reached down, finding several beers buried in a tub of ice. He pulled back two and asked, “You never said where we’re going.”

Giorgi shrugged, “I didn’t really have a destination in mind. Just felt like driving and needed some good company.” He smiled at Lincoln and the other man returned it. “That alright?”

“Course, Giorgi.” Lincoln leaned back against the fine leather and drank as Giorgi maneuvered through the Fields. With the slight breeze and warm sun, it really was a beautiful day for driving.

They went a few minutes without talking, but it was comfortable. Giorgi wasn’t someone that Lincoln always needed to have words with. They just…were fine with just hanging out whether in his Uncle’s clubs smoking weed or in the backseat of a new ride toolin’ around the town.

“Hey Lincoln,”

Lincoln blinked, turning back to Giorgi, “Yeah, man?”

“I’ve been thinking that maybe…you should just come work for me. Directly.” Giorgi murmured, his eyes straight on the road ahead. “Sammy’s my dad’s best man in the Hollow…and I’m thinking that maybe you should be mine.”

“You want me to...What, just kick everything straight to you?” Lincoln asked as Giorgi headed into the more secluded park area past the Country Club.

Shrugging, Giorgi said, “I don’t need you kicking up to me. Just…I dunno, be the guy I can trust to get shit done.” He smiled as Lincoln finished another beer and tossed it out the side of the car. “Think you can handle that?”

He shifted gears, slowing down as they reached the top of the hill, looking over the train yard in Barclay Mills.

“I dunno, Giorgi…I mean, I was thinking of joining the army,” Lincoln admitted, running his fingers along the buttery leather of the seat.

Giorgi laughed, “The army? The fuck for?” He parked and turned to look at Lincoln, his elbow resting on the headrest of the seat.

“I just feel like I need to. Feels right, Giorgi.” Lincoln stared out at the hills and the billowing clouds over the factory smoke stacks. “Sammy wasn’t happy about it.”

As Lincoln spoke, Giorgi’s smile slowly dropped, all amusement leaving his face. “Wait, you’re not joking?” He touched Lincoln’s shoulder, digging his fingers into the hollow of his clavicle. “Lincoln…you could die.”

Lincoln shrugged. “I could die here too. This town ain’t exactly safe.” He gestured to Giorgi, “You and your pops know that better than anyone.” He placed his hand on top of Giorgi’s, “Promise to write me?”

Giorgi just frowned and muttered, “Christ, Lincoln. That’s a hell of a bomb to drop on me.” He ran his free hand back through his hair. _“Fuck.”_

Sighing, Lincoln turned to face the other man. He knew Giorgi wasn’t likely to take the news any better than Sammy or Ellis, but at the same time, Giorgi lived for danger. Shit, most of the scraps they got into were thanks to Giorgi baiting some stupid cracker before pulling out a gun or his knife.

“Lincoln?”

He paused, pursing his lips as he watched Giorgi pull off his sunglasses, letting them drop to the floor. “Yeah, man?”

“If I promise to write you, you gotta do something for me.”

Lincoln nodded and smiled softly. “What do you need, Giorgi?”

Giorgi heaved a heavy sigh and turned to fully face Lincoln. “Don’t fuckin’ die,” he muttered as he leaned in and yanked Lincoln down. Lincoln barely had enough time to gasp before his mouth was pressed to Giorgi’s.

It was the roughest kiss Lincoln had ever received with nails digging into his shoulder as Giorgi’s other hand groped at the back of his neck, holding him there. He was still in shock when Giorgi shifted up and ontop of him in the passenger seat, still kissing and biting at his lower lip.

“Giorgi what the fuck!” Lincoln managed, yanking his head back. Giorgi just pressed Lincoln into the seat and traced over his lips which were significantly swollen…and throbbing.

Lincoln swallowed hard, staring up at Giorgi as his heart pounded in his chest. “Well!?” he demanded.

Giorgi’s hand came up and this time, gently cupped the side of Lincoln’s jaw, stroking over the stubble. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long fucking time.” He leaned back on Lincoln’s lap and he adjusted his tie, loosening it and unbuttoning the collar of his shirt.

Shivering as Giorgi placed both hands on his shoulders for balance, his legs sliding to either side of Lincoln’s, he said, “Why?”

Giorgi smiled softly. “Don’t right well know, but you’re something special.” He kissed Lincoln again, this time gentle, warm and featherlight. The desperation was still there, but it was less…demanding.

Lincoln found himself relaxing into the kiss with his best friend. Found himself sinking deep into the leather of the seat with his hands coming up to grasp Giorgi’s hips. “What’re we doin’, Giorgi?” he asked, his eyes hazy as they pulled away again.

“Kissing, asshole.” Giorgi laid down, pressing his chest to Lincoln’s, “What’s it look like?”

“Why’re we kissing?” Lincoln asked, trailing his hand up and down Giorgi’s spine, feeling the ridges under the hard muscle.

Giorgi shrugged and pressed their mouths together again. Any further concerns that Lincoln had swiftly floated down the river of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

_September, 1968_

_Frisco Fields, New Bordeaux_

“I think you should really reconsider pop’s offer, Lincoln.” Giorgi poured them both some whiskey and sat down on the edge of his bed, swirling the amber liquid around the base of the glass. Lincoln picked up the second glass and leaned back against the wall, tipping it back. “You’d be set for life.

“I don’t want to step on anyone’s toes…besides, I don’t plan on staying in the city for long.” Lincoln sighed deeply, shrugging his shoulders back. “This job at the Reserve’s gonna be the last one I do here.”

Giorgi blinked, “What do you mean?” he asked, taking a sip, eying Lincoln up and down.

Lincoln turned his head to meet Giorgi’s gaze. “I got a union job in California lined up. I’m heading out in a few weeks.” He smiled and added, “But I had to come through and say goodbye to ya’ll. I wasn’t just gonna up and go without dropping in.”

A few moments of silence stretched between them and Lincoln felt as if all the warmth in the room disappeared. Giorgi abruptly stood, putting his barely touched glass on the bedside table. “You can’t just leave!”

Frowning, Lincoln tossed back the rest of his whiskey. “And why the hell not?”

“Cuz…cuz…well fuck, Lincoln. I need you here.” Giorgi stood in front of him, his arms crossing over his chest. “You can’t just leave for four years and come back just to skip out a few weeks later.”

“Thought you were the one who wanted to head out to Cali, Giorgi.”

“That was before…you don’t understand. This heist, it’ll set you up. You won’t need to work.” He gave Lincoln a hard look and added, “Come on, Lincoln. What’s so great about some back-breaking union bullshit anyway?”

“It’s safer than this. No more dodging bullets or worrying that I’m gonna get whacked walking out of the house.” Lincoln said, touching Giorgi’s shoulder. “I’ve had enough of killing, of worrying about bein’ killed.”

Giorgi bit his lip and glanced to the hand squeezing his arm. “Then you don’t need to worry about all that. I’ll take care of everything.”

“You don’t own me, Giorgi.” Lincoln said plainly.

“Fuck I didn’t mean…look, I don’t have a choice in all this. You do, Lincoln. I’m just asking you to choose me.” Giorgi ran his hand back through his hair and looked up at Lincoln.

Lincoln frowned and shook his head, “I didn’t go with you then. Won’t stay for you now.”

“I’m not just anybody!” Giorgi paused, pursing his lips, “What about your pops!? He doesn’t want you going, right?” He laid his hands flat against the wall, trapping Lincoln on either side.

“If he asked me I’d still tell him no,” Lincoln said, pushing at one of Giorgi’s arms. “Just drop it, Giorgi. I’m not staying in New Bor-“

At that moment, Giorgi surged up, pressing their mouths together and effectively silencing Lincoln. At first Lincoln tried to push him away, but Giorgi was no weakling. He pressed the larger man back and shoved his leg between Lincoln’s thighs. That leg kneaded up into Lincoln’s groin and he groaned at the pressure.

Giorgi gave a contented hum and then grabbed Lincoln’s wrists, pinning them against the wall as he wiggled his tongue past Lincoln’s lips and teeth.

Giorgi Marcano was kissing him again. Giorgi Marcano was kissing him like he needed it to _breathe._

“Lincoln, you bastard,” Giorgi murmured, trailing his mouth over the stubble on Lincoln’s cheek. “I’ve waited….four fuckin’ years for you to get your big ass home. Now you tell me you wanna leave again?”

“I never told you to wait on me,” Lincoln groaned, rocking down into Giorgi’s leg. Why did it feel so good when Giorgi touched him? Fuck, it had been so hard in Nam, thinking about this. Thinking about Giorgi warm and heavy against him on those nights where the rain had soaked him through.

Snorting, Giorgi bit and sucked at the delicate skin under Lincoln’s jawline. “Like I was gonna let you leave without a fucking fight.” He exhaled hotly over Lincoln’s adam’s apple and then squeezed his wrists tight.

Lincoln smiled and said, “God, I missed you.”

He shoved Giorgi back, using his heavier weight to send the other man wheeling back until his knees hit the bed. “Give a man some warning, Godzilla!” Giorgi said as he sat down, leaning over to take off his shoes. Lincoln just chuckled and sauntered over, standing in front of Giorgi, cupping the side of his cheek in one large hand. Giorgi leaned into the touch and then tugged on Lincoln’s jacket, “You’ve got too many clothes on.”

“Oh do I?” Lincoln teased, shrugging out of the jacket and letting it fall to the floor. Giorgi swallowed, looking him up and down.

“Fuck…does the army really do a body that good? You’re huge now,” Giorgi said as Lincoln took the hem of his white tank top and pulled it over his head. There were a few new scars against his dark skin and Giorgi curiously ran his fingers over some of them. “Gooks got a few slices out of you.”

Lincoln smiled, unbuttoning his jeans, slowly tugging at the zipper, “Hey, I came home in one piece didn’t I?” He pushed his pants down and stepped out of them as Giorgi watched with heated brown eyes.

Giorgi loosened his tie and undid the knot, throwing it to the side. “Yeah…you’re home.” He smiled softly and undid his vest, pulling at the buttons to the undershirt and taking them both off. Giorgi had his own share of scars from fights and close calls over the years, but they didn’t show up as starkly against his lighter skin tone. Tracing one of those marks, Lincoln used his other hand to press Giorgi back to lay on the sheets. He knelt over Giorgi, squeezing his upper thighs through his dress pants.

Lincoln exhaled, nuzzling Giorgi’s bare abdomen as he reached down and pulled his fly loose. Giorgi was already slightly hard so it was easy to pull his cock through the slit in the fabric.

Giorgi pushed himself up onto his elbows and said, “You aren’t allowed to tease me. It’s been too fucking long for you to be an asshole, Lincoln.”

“Hey, I ain’t promising shit,” Lincoln said, thumbing over the slit at the head, making Giorgi hiss through his teeth. “Besides, where’s the fun in giving you what you want?” He glanced around, “Got anything slick?”

Giorgi grunted and pointed to the nightstand. Lincoln stood and yanked open the drawer, pulling out a small bottle. “Looks like you’ve been jacking a lot,” he teased, shaking the mostly empty container at Giorgi.

“Man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do,” Giorgi said, shameless as he watched Lincoln pour some lube over his hand, smearing it over his palm and fingers. “It’s either that or do as my pop’s said and find a nice woman. Settle down and give him all the grandkids he could want.”

“Mmm, all that come with a white picket fence?” Lincoln asked as he took Giorgi’s dick back into his now slicked hand and began to stroke up and down the length of the shaft. Giorgi exhaled sharply, his hips twitching.

“Hell no. You couldn’t pay me to be some sorta….boring socialite.” He gasped as Lincoln’s opposite hand moved to his balls, tugging at the sensitive sac. He rocked to the motion of Lincoln’s hand. “Shit, just like that, Lincoln,” he murmured as the sound of wet skin on skin began to fill the silence of the room.

Lincoln grinned as he watched Giorgi squirm, lifting his hips with the motion. Giorgi had always been open about all of this, never trying to hide his sounds or the pleasure in his eyes. It was something that had irked Lincoln in the past when they were trying to fuck around in alleys or the Marcano mansion where some random goon could walk by.

Now…fuck, he just appreciated the show.

“Giorgi, can I ask you something?” he found himself asking as he thumbed over the slit. Giorgi gasped and groaned throatily, opening his eyes.

“I see how it is. Get me all heated up so you can drop another bomb.” He placed his hand over Lincoln’s, stalling the handjob.

Lincoln chuckled, “I was gonna ask for you to flip over.”

“What the fuck for?” Giorgi asked with a raised brow.

“If you don’t like it, we’ll go back to this,” Lincoln said, squeezing the root of Giorgi’s engorged shaft. “I just want to try this out with you.”

“Still haven’t explained what _this_ is,” Giorgi muttered as he pulled out of Lincoln’s grasp, taking the time to fully slide out of his clothes and toss them to the side. He gave Lincoln a firm look before laying back down on his stomach.

Lincoln ran a hand down the length of Giorgi’s spine. “You got a real white ass, Giorgi.”

Huffing, Giorgi turned his head to the side, _“No shit,”_ he said as Lincoln dragged him back to the edge of the bed, letting his legs dangle over the side. Lincoln just let his fingers drag down over the curve, not a prominent as he was used to with his other partners and gave one cheek a squeeze.

“I’ve only done this once before…but I wanna see if you’ll like it.” Lincoln spread Giorgi and kissed down his lower back until reaching the cleft.

Giorgi twitched and whipped his head back around, “ _Whoa,_ Godzilla. That is an exit only,” he began, until the shock of Lincoln’s mouth pressing up against him had him gasping. “You fuckin’ nuts?”

Lincoln didn’t give him time. Instead he kissed over Giorgi’s hole again and let his tongue explore the wrinkled skin. Giorgi jerked a bit underneath him and Giorgi’s tone was a little less aggressive, “Lincoln…that’s filthy as fuck. Get your fuckin’ mouth outta my ass, man.”

Pulling off, Lincoln leaned over Giorgi, “Does it feel good though?” He replaced his mouth with his still lubed fingers, teasing up and down the cleft while occasionally pressing against Giorgi, noting the way the other man shivered from the warm pressure.

“It’s weird…I don’t know why you’d lick my goddamn _asshole_ , but-“

“Giorgi, we’ve both eaten plenty of pussy,” Lincoln said with an eyeroll. “This ain’t that different.” His fingers pressed somewhat inward and Giorgi keened. “Sides, one of the guys in my company said this felt _real_ good.”

Laughing, Giorgi said, “Taking advice from fags now?”

“What does that make us?” Lincoln punctuated his words with a firm rub to Giorgi’s taint, watching as he groaned.

Giorgi shrugged, “I dunno…it’s not like I don’t like chicks.” He exhaled, rubbing his hips against the sheets, his cock still hard. “Just want you too.”

“Same, Giorgi. So let me try this out. If you don’t like it, we’ll go back to just fooling around.” Lincoln kissed Giorgi’s cheek. Giorgi made a face.

“Ok, but I’m not kissing you after you eat my ass. Wash your damn mouth first.”

Lincoln seized up Giorgi’s hips and grinned, biting into one soft cheek, enjoying the way Giorgi grunted. “Pretty sure your mouth’s way filthier than your ass.” He spread the other man and went back to teasing with the tongue, the soft skin gave way slowly to his rhythmic licking.

As he worked over Giorgi, Lincoln could feel his body become less tense underneath him. Lincoln exhaled hotly over Giorgi’s ass and stroked his hips. “There’s another thing I wanted to try…”

“Let me guess, another suggestion from your army buddy?” Giorgi said, although his tone was far less harsh. Lincoln nodded and groped for the lube bottle, pouring some more on his fingers.

“Yeah.” He spread Giorgi again and pressed his index finger against the muscle which was much looser than it had been just a few minutes ago.

Giorgi groaned, burying his face into the sheets. “Christ, you’re just trying to take me out to pasture, aren’t you?”

“Hey, I just wanna have some fun, Giorgi. Been a long time.” He gave a playful slap with his opposite hand. Giorgi turn his head to shoot a glare Lincoln’s way, but there wasn’t any real objection so Lincoln slid his finger in up to the first knuckle. Giorgi didn’t react with pain as he wiggled that first finger in a bit further, but the expression he wore was rather confused.

“Was your friend high or something when he said this was supposed to feel good?” he asked as Lincoln managed to get in all the way. “It’s not…bad, but this ain’t really doing shit for me.”

“Just give it a sec, Giorgi-“ Lincoln twisted his fingers down, stroking along the other man’s inner walls. He felt a slightly raised section of smooth flesh and pressed against it, rubbing circles into Giorgi.

Giorgi blinked and then said, “That’s…that’s-“

“Good?” Lincoln asked with a smirk, putting more pressure on that spot. Giorgi exhaled and rocked his hips back.

“Yeah. It’s like…you’re touching my dick from the inside.” He swallowed. “ _Fuck_ , Lincoln…”

Grinning, Lincoln pulled out and pressed two fingers in this time. Giorgi hissed through his teeth and he slowed. “Too much?”

“You’ve got big fingers,” Giorgi grunted. “Shit.” He exhaled slowly and Lincoln used his free hand to get underneath Giorgi, gripping his cock.

“Better?” he asked as heard Giorgi give a low moan, his legs shaking against the bed. Giorgi nodded and Lincoln laughed, “Speechless for once?”

Giorgi lifted his chest up, “Just fuckin’ move if you’re gonna do this.” His growl turned into a gasp as Lincoln rubbed inside of him while stroking down the length of his dick. He dug his fingers into the sheets and a shudder worked down the length of his spine.

“Oh _hell_.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was already up when Lincoln woke, the bed warm and roomy underneath him. A familiar body wrapped around his side. He rolled his head to the side, looking at Giorgi. Giorgi was already awake, his brown eyes half-lidded. "Mornin'," he murmured into the pillow. 

"Mornin'," Lincoln groaned, lifting his head and cracking his neck. Slowly, he sat up, noting the clothes scattered over the carpet. He heard the distinct clicking of Giorgi's lighter and the smell of cigarette smoke filled the air. He was not looking forward to this conversation...but he had to speak his mind. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Giorgi said, tapping the ash onto the tray by the bed. He leaned against the headboard, the sheets barely covering his legs. Lincoln pursed his lips, reaching out to touch Giorgi's upper thigh.

"About me going to California." Lincoln plucked the cigarette from Giorgi's hand with his free hand and inhaled. He made a face at the flavor, but continued smoking anyway. Giorgi could afford the real nice cigs, but he always bought cheap shit. He exhaled a dark plume into the air and rubbed his brow.

Giorgi chuckled, stretching his naked body out against the mattress. "You still going on about that? Lincoln, be smart." He rolled onto his side to face the soldier. "I gotta stay here to keep the family business going strong. I can't up and leave that."

Lincoln pursed his lips. "I ain't askin' you to come with me, Giorgi, but I’m also not gonna stay just because of last night.” Lincoln stood up and reached for his underwear, the cigarette caught between his teeth. He could feel Giorgi's cold glare on him as he slid his boxers over his legs, but the other man didn't say a damned word. Slowly, Giorgi stood and shucked his pants on, zipping the fly.

"So that's it, huh? You're just gonna...what, up and leave? Do this thing with the Reserve and then it's goodbye forever." Giorgi stormed past Lincoln to the whiskey bottle on the desk, slamming the empty shotglass down on the wood. Lincoln swallowed, watching Giorgi pour himself a drink, downing it like it was water. He held onto the neck of the bottle, growling, “Did any of that mean _jack shit_ to you?!”

Lincoln frowned, approaching the other man. “It meant _everything_ , but I can’t stay here. This town, your way of life is not what I want, Giorgi. I’m done with it.” He reached out to touch Giorgi's shoulder, but the other man smacked his fingers away, moving the whiskey out of reach as well. “Real mature, Giorgi.”

Gritting, his teeth, Giorgi snarled. “If you’re just gonna run away _again_ then you can get the fuck out of my house, you stupid fucking _nig-_ “ He stopped himself midword, his eyes wide as he looked at Lincoln, as if suddenly realizing what he had almost said.

Lincoln crossed his arms, his brow set. “Go on. _Finish it_.”

“No,” Giorgi said, gritting his teeth.

“Why not? Because _Giorgi Marcano_ doesn’t want to admit that he’s just another cracker asshole when he doesn’t get his way?”

Giorgi shook his head, his expression blank. “I didn’t mean it like that…” he muttered, opposite hand digging into the edge of the desk until the knuckles turned bone white. 

“Oh, then how did you mean it!?” Lincoln growled, slamming his fist on the table. Giorgi startled and then stood up, still holding the bottle of whiskey.

“I just…fucking Christ, Lincoln!” He poured himself another glass, the whiskey sloshing over the side of the glass. “Why do you have to fight this every goddamn time!?” He tipped his head back, swallowing the amber liquid before slamming the shotglass down hard enough to shake the desk. The bottle slid straight off the edge and onto the floor, cracking and spilling all over the expensive rug.

Lincoln’s nostrils flared as he stared at Giorgi, his fists clenching. “Because you won’t _listen_ , Giorgi.” He walked over to the bed before scooping his jeans off the floor. He stepped into them and tugged them up, buttoning the flap before he took his tank top and slipped it on. Giorgi would _never_ listen. 

Marcanos didn't _compromise._  

“Where do you think you’re _going?_ ” Giorgi snapped as Lincoln grabbed his jacket and the keys to his car off the nightstand.

“Back to Sammy’s,” Lincoln said as he headed to the door. “I’ll see you when it’s time to pull the robbery.”

Giorgi leapt forward and grabbed Lincoln’s arm, holding him in place. Lincoln turned, giving Giorgi a stone-faced once over. “Don’t make me hurt you, Giorgi.”

Digging his nails into Lincoln's bicep, Giorgi said, “You _motherfucker_ …how can you just do this to me? I’m a goddamn _Marcano!"_

Lincoln sighed and reached up with his free arm, cupping the side of Giorgi’s face. “I’m sorry. I really am.” He leaned down and kissed Giorgi’s cheek. Giorgi winced and pulled away as if he had been scalded. Lincoln wasn't gonna lie and say that didn't hurt. But crime always paid and not necessarily in money. 

"You shouldn'ta said no," Giorgi said as he pushed the shotglass away, his shoulders slumping. "This...we coulda been _somethin'_ , Lincoln."

_At what price, Giorgi?_

Lincoln pulled his jacket over his shoulders, straightening the collar. “I’ll send you a postcard when I get to San Francisco," he told Giorgi, his voice soft. 

“Just go,” Giorgi said, crossing his arms over his bare chest. Lincoln nodded, his gut sinking as he walked himself out to his car. A few Marcano goons kept a close eye on him as he left, but otherwise, no one crossed his path. 

Getting into his car, Lincoln caught sight of Giorgi staring at him from the upstairs window. Their gazes locked for a second and then Giorgi closed the blinds, blocking the glass entirely. If it wasn't for the robbery at the Federal Reserve, Lincoln was sure that this would be the last time that he ever saw Giorgi Marcano.

As he drove out of Frisco Fields, he reached into his pocket for a pack of cigarettes to settle his nerves. His fingers curled around something oval shaped and he raised an eyebrow, pulling Giorgi's lighter out of his jacket. 

He sighed and ran his thumb over the metal casing engraved with Giorgi's name a few times as he pulled up to a stop light. “Goddamnit…” 

The light turned green and he gripped the wheel tight, the lighter in his palm beautifully catching the morning glow behind him.

 

 


End file.
